Donkeyvac
: "Oh my nose." : --Donkeyvac after getting his nose clogged up and his final words before his first death. : "Pomergranites away." : --Donkeyvac upon being grown and bombarding the Thundersaurs Megazord with his pomergranites attack. : "Ouch. Not the nose." : --Donkeyvac upon being bitten on the nose by the Tyrannozord and his final words before his destruction. Donkeyvac is a vacuum/donkey themed monster created by Mesogog, with the ability to steal youth of people. He is combined with the DNA of Donkey, a fruit called Pomegranate and vacuum. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Diva in Distress". Biography Donkeyvac was created by Mesogog. Mesogog sent Donkeyvac to steal the youth of people of Reefside, to Mesogog can turn it into energy. Donkeyvac attacked Reefside with army of Tyrannodrones and stole the youth of popular pop star Kylee Styles, friend of Kira. Kira couldn't stop him. Donkeyvac stole the youth of numerous people of Reefside, including Cassidy and Devin. He encountered the rangers. While Conner and Ethan fought Donkeyvac, Tommy was attacked by Zeltrax. Conner and Ethan fought the monster. Than Kira arrived and attacked him with her scream. Rangers were hard to battle the monster due to his strength and explosive pomegranates. But Kira shut Donkeyvac's nose with tennis balls. Donkeyvac was destroyed from Z-Rex Blaster. Mesogog revived and enlarged monster. In the giant fight Donkeyvac sucked energy of Megazord and shoot him with his blasts. But he was finally destroyed by Dino Drill. Personality Donkeyvac is cunning and sneaky monster. He enjoys his work absorbing youth of people and fighting the rangers. He is also very arrogant and confident (just like many other monsters). He underestimated the rangers and it caused his defeat. But he is loyal to Mesogog. Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Donkeyvac is strong enough to easily fight and defeat all of the Rangers. A single thrust from both of his hands knocked Ethan flat on the floor and a sweep of his fist took down Conner. Another jab sent Conner to the ground and a single kick did the same to Ethan whilst another jab took Connor down as well. A single swipe sent all three Dino Rangers flying. *'Durability-'''Whilst not as powerful as his successors, or even his predecessors, Donkeyvac can take some very strong hits without being affected. A massive blast from Kira's Sonic Shriek knocked him down but he got up again whilst having his nose bunged up by tennis balls, causing him to rapidly spark burst, caused little harm. Even being thrown back by this attack had little effect. When enlarged, being bitten on the nose by the Tyrannozord made him stumble back and the Pterarang had no notable effect. *'Teleportation-'Donkeyvac can summon a green portal above him and go into it to transport to any location at will. *'Fighting Ability-'Donkeyvac is extremely good at unarmed combat, being able to easily overpower all four Rangers. *'Explosive Pomegranates: Donkeyvac shoot these pomegranates through his nose, so that can explode upon contact to his enemies. This was his strongest attack as it easily took down Conner and Ethan and badly shook up the Thundersaurus Megazord. Arsenal *'Suction Cup Hands-'''Donkeyvac lacks weapons, but has suction cups for hands that have two main abilities. They are also powerful enough to block Conner, Ethan, and Kira's Thundermax Sabres simaltaniously. **'Absorb Youth: Combined with a vacuum, Donkeyvac can fire blue energy from his suction cup hands. This move steals the youth which it will convert the humans into elders. **'Super Suction:' Combined with a vacuum, Donkeyvac can sucks his enemies by firing blue energy from his hands which becomes red very quickly. The red energy would suck the enemy towards him so he could electrocute anything when his enemies is near of the monster. This was powerful enough to draw in the Thundersaurus Megazord. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Donkeyvac is voiced by Jason Hoyte. Notes * Donkeyvac is the first monster in Dino Thunder, that attacked civilians of Reefside. See Also Category:PR Monsters Category:Dino Thunder Category:mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters